Nell's jouney
by The Sea Girl
Summary: Nell's got a scary power and an awesome friend, follow Nell and Leo on their journey to camp Half-Blood.
1. Chapter 1

Nell

I wasn't sure what I was doing, what I was making, or even how. My hands were a blur of motion, at least until they caught fire. I dropped the, whatever it was, and tried to pat out the flames but they wouldn't go out so I took a deep breath and counted to three. "One...two...three." The flames died and I examined my hands for scorch-marks, luckily there were none.

My worst fear was that my friends would find out, I hadn't even told Leo, the new kid at school. He had a way with building things too and we had become automatic friends, he was funny but skinny dirty. He smelled like motor oil all the time, which was fine with me, and his hands were always black but at least he took a shower every day. Not that I had ever seen him take one, eww, I didn't like him like that. He was more like a brother to me. The storage closet door opened and I hid the thing I had been making behind my back but then sighed when it was only Leo.

"Dang girl, why you so jumpy?" he said.

I shrugged, "Wasn't expecting anyone to come in."

"And why does it smell like fire?"

"Smoke, it smells like smoke. Fire doesn't have a smell."

"You'd be surprised," he mumbled.

"It smelled like that before I came in here," I said quickly. If he only knew what I had done, he wouldn't want to be near me.

"What's this?" he asked, taking my contraption in his hands.

"No, Don't!" I yelled, but too late and he pressed the button on the side. The wires sprang out and wrapped around his wrists, ankle's and mouth and started working their way around his body until he was a mummy except for his eyes and nose. "Oops," I whispered and reached over and pressed the button again and instantly the wires retracted into the sphere.

Leo looked at me with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open, "How did you...Awesome!" he grinned. "Can I do it again?"

"No, I don't know how many charges I'll get out of it and I want to use it on a certain someone." I couldn't see my face but I imagined it was pretty scary. I felt my skin beginning to get hot and I silently counted to three again and cooled down.

"Whoa, Nelly, don't be turning to the dark side on me," Leo said stepping back playfully and putting his hands up.

I glared at him, "I told you not to call me that, it's Nell."

He sighed dramatically, "Fine...Nelly."

I lunged for him but he was quick and darted out the door as I chased after him. We were both panting and laughing as we came to a stop at the same time, me giving up the chase and him giving up running from me. We had run halfway across the huge campus while the teachers shouted at us to slow down. I looked over at him, it was Friday (free day we called it), which meant no uniforms and he was wearing the strangest assortment of clothing, between the hat, the plain white shirt, Jeans, and an old army jacket he looked incredibly odd yet he pulled it off and looked good in it. The most interesting thing he always wore (much to the displeasure of the teachers) was a tool belt, but it was always empty, which I didn't get because I had seen him secretly pull things out of it. I had asked about it once but he just gave me a look that I could have sworn said, "You're not ready to know that yet."

_Magic tool-belt?_ I had thought after I had first seen him take a spool of copper wire out of it and hand it to me.

We walked back to the cafeteria where we sat for breakfast, alone at our table in the corner. Halfway through the meal a little kid with buckteeth and large round glasses came up to us and plopped down. "Hi," he said quickly then stared at us. I hadn't figured out why a kid like that was at a school like this. The school was for troubled and problem kids. Gary was just a normal geek who had a tendency to talk really fast. He was really our only other friend.

"Hey, Gary, what's up?" Leo asked.

I closed my eyes, that was the worst thing you could ask this guy. Immediately he shot into a very in depth explanation of a science project he was working on. I managed to tune him out but Leo seemed genuinely interested. My mind wandered and I found myself in a blazing room as a five year old, crying. The flames where surrounding me, eating away everything I had ever known. Then the door broke down and a firefighter burst in, he scared me with his big red suit and mask on. He took the mask off when I pulled away from him, it was smoky and he started to cough but he managed to say, "It's alright, I'm here to help you. I'm gonna get you out of here." He had been so kind and as he carried me out I asked about my mom but he hadn't answered.

The smoke did bother me but not as much as it should have and when the Paramedics checked me out they were stunned that I hadn't even been burned and I had only been slightly affected by the smoke. I didn't think I had started the fire, I had just been playing with screwdrivers my mom had left lying around and when I looked up the fire was there. The whole house seemed to burning. My mom's body hadn't been found but she never came to get me either. "She could still be alive," I said aloud, not meaning to.

Leo and Gary both looked me and Leo asked, "What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "I-I'll tell you later." Then I stood and walked back to my dorm where I face-planted my pillow and began to sob, I didn't know why though.

The door burst open and I heard Leo say, "Okay, so what did you mean by what you said in the cafeteria? Wait, are you crying?" He never knocked, he just came right in whenever he wanted, which I suppose was okay since I didn't have a roommate. We had only known each other for five months but it felt like we had known each other for forever.

I groaned, "Go away Leo Valdez, I don't want to talk about it right now."

But of course, he didn't go away, he hauled me to my feet and forced me to walk with him out to the metal working shop where he sat me down and crossed his arms, puffing out his bottom lip like our teacher, Professor Daltwargon. "Now listen young lady," he said mimicking the creepy man's cold voice, "You'll tell me what I want to hear and you'll do it this instant." Leo grinned when my frown broke and I smiled. "So, you gonna tell me or not?"

I couldn't stop myself and the words flowed from me like a river. Why was I telling him this? I didn't tell him that I could summon fire but when I was done he sat very still, which almost scared me to death but then I saw that his mind was working a million miles an hour. Suddenly he shrugged and his hands pulled a few things from his belt and he began absently building but he didn't say anything for a few minutes and to my relief, what he did say had nothing to do with my story. Then I thought maybe he hadn't heard it, but I knew better, he didn't have anything to say about it because he knew there was nothing he could say to make it better.

"You never finished your breakfast, you know, I made that specially for you."

I laughed, "You didn't make anything you can't cook."

Then he raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Obviously you have never witnessed the awesomeness that is Leo Valdez. I'm gonna have to make you my favorite spicy tacos, you'll love them. My mom taught me how to cook before..." he trailed off and his eyes went distant but then he snapped back, "Okay, let's get to class before we're late."

Leo

I wished I could smell monsters like the Satyrs could, it would make this job a whole lot easier. Luckily we'd made it five months without an attack, though I suppose that wasn't bad, we weren't exactly children of the big three like Percy and Jason and Nico. I had started going to school there in the middle of November and now school was almost out. I hadn't attended an actual school since the Wilderness School but I seemed to fit on perfectly fine here, everybody loved me, they all tried to be my friend but I was like, dramatic head swish, "No, I'm here for only one person, I can't be friends with all of you. I sorry, team Leo all the way baby." I mean, that didn't actually happen, but it did in my head.

After I started talking to Nelly everyone decided they didn't like my jokes after all. Once they tried to dunk my head in the toilet but I caught my hair on fire and started screaming bloody murder like a madman before they could. Man, that was fun. They never wanted to go near me again after that but I didn't blame them. I got what I was looking for, getting close to my half-sister, now I just had to protect her for the rest of the school year and get her back to Camp Half-Blood.

How was I supposed to know the monster was our very own Professor Daltwargon. Of course, I should have known it was him, anyone with a name like that had to be a monster. Apparently Manticore's knew how to play really good teachers because I didn't see this guy until he was right on top of me.

"Say away from her Demi-God, she's mine. I've been watching you these last five months, I wasn't intending on having two Demi-God's as an after school snack but the more the merrier," he growled.

I ducked as he whipped his tail around and shot a spike of poison at me. It missed, barely and I shot a fireball at his head, sending him back twenty feet. He should have burst into flames but when he didn't I ran for it, right into the crowded cafeteria. Surely he wouldn't follow me in there. He didn't but I knew he was waiting for me to come back out and there was only one exit. I sat next to Nelly and tried to act normal but...

"What's up with you? Why are you all sweaty?"

"Huh? Oh, I was...working out," I flexed my nonexistent muscles and she laughed.

"So, the years almost over, are you going to be heading home to your parent's?"

"Um, not exactly, I go to this camp that's only for special people like you and me," I told her. "Maybe you could come with me."

I could see her thinking about it but then she said, "I would have to talk to my foster parents about it and I don't think they would let me go, they can't exactly pay for things like that."

"Oh, you don't have to pay anything," I said quickly.

She cocked her head, "Really? What kind of camp doesn't make you pay to go to it?"

Just then the door opened and Professor Daltwargon slipped in, unnoticed by the others student's, and glared right at me. "Um...um, I think you're going to find out sooner than I was hoping."

"What?"

"Quick, I'll distract him, you run as fast as you can, get outside, leave the campus."

"But-"

"Go," I cut her off and headed toward the other side of the room.

Nell

I should have known something was wrong when Leo came in sweating and panting like a dog, but I wasn't expecting this. After he told me to leave campus he took off but I lost his small form in the crowd of students in for dinner. I looked at the door, wondering if I should do as he said and that's when I saw the bully I had made the wire trap for, Leslie Thatcher, and I wondered if she was who Leo was running from and I pulled out the trap but then I noticed Professor Daltwargon glaring into the crowd, searching. That's when the fire started. I couldn't tell what was on fire or how it had started but the students started stampeding to get out. The teacher was caught off-guard and was almost run over before he managed to get out of the way.

"This is why it's stupid to only have one door," I mumbled under my breath and joined the crowd.

I made it outside finally but I didn't see Leo. I turned back to just barely get a glimpse back inside, and what I saw horrified me. There was Leo, only his hands were ablaze and his eyes were dark with an animal ferocity that made the back of my neck tingle. The fire in the room had spread rapidly but the thing that made my heart stop was the creature standing in front of Leo.

It had the head of our professor, the body of a lion and the tail of a...scorpion. Was that a Manticore? Maybe my Greek mythology classes had been worth something, or maybe they were playing tricks on my mind, but one thing was for sure, that was either a real monster or a very, very clear hallucination. Either way, I thought the Manticore was Persian.

Everyone scattered in every direction trying to get away from the building. I tried to get back to see inside but there were too many flames and the other teachers were swarming us trying to herd us away. The fire was huge now, if Leo was still in there then there was no way he could survive long. I had to get back in so I slipped past the teachers and ran toward the flaming building, but that's when things exploded, literally.

"Leo!" I screamed. The teachers had successfully gotten my peers outside the gate by then but no one seemed to have noticed Leo or I was missing. I turned and found myself face to face with a drooling Professor Daltwargon only he _was_ a Manticore. I heard sirens in the distance, not sure why that registered in my mind. Then I thought about Leo, "How did you survive the explosion? What about Leo?"

His form flickered and he became his normal self again, "Ha! That little Hephaestus brat, oh I think your brother is quite dead by now."

_My brother?_ I wondered. "He...he's not my brother."

"I think you'll find that he is," the monster spat and I flinched away. "Yess, you will make a fine, tasty meal."

_My brother_. Suddenly it made sense, the reason we were so much alike, yet we looked nothing like each other. Then an idea came to me, I still had my wire trap in my hand, it was about the size of a golf ball. "Wait, I forgot, sir," I tried to sound as if I hadn't actually seen him as a monster and it seemed to work. His attention was turned away from killing me momentarily. "I got you something I thought you would like."

I held out the sphere in the palm of my hand and he looked at it uneasily and asked, "What is it?"

I shrugged, "It's a massage ball, here, if you press this button it vibrates and you can massage any sore spots, try it."

He took it gingerly, obviously wary of my invention but to my surprise, and his, he pressed the button. Within seconds he was wrapped up like a mummy. I could see the shock in his eyes but he quickly recovered and with a roar he turned back into the Manticore, breaking many of the wires.

That was when it hit me, Leo was dead, my brother and best friend was dead and it was all because of this monster. I let the anger take over and my hands burst into flame, then the fire spread over my body.

I saw the surprise on Professor Daltwargon's face and one of his lion paws broke free and he swiped away the wires around his mouth. "Wait, you...what? No!" he screamed. I blasted him with as much heat as I could, the metal turning cherry red but he only roared at the sky, barely even scorched by the flames. Then he started to gag and I saw a bronze arrow protruding from his mouth, then he began to turn to dust. The smoke was so thick I wondered where the arrow had come from and if whoever had shot it had seen me in flames. then my mind went fuzzy and I collapsed to the ground, my vision darkening around the edges of my sight and I felt like I was going to be sick but I leaned over and let my head hang and slowly I started to feel better and the darkness went away.

Just then a large man fell though the smoke and landed on his feet on the ground near me, he was burly and strong, almost animal like.

"Wh-where did you come from?" I asked staring at him.

He looked at me, "I flew, where's Leo?"

I looked at the burning building, the blood draining from my face, "No."

I ran toward it but the big guy grabbed my arm, "Wait, I'll go."

Right, of course I couldn't go in, I wasn't supposed to be fire-proof, but he couldn't he couldn't be fireproof either. "But he's dead, there's no use. Professor Daltwargon said he was dead."

"You can't trust what any monster says." he ran toward the building calling, "Leo! Leo, cam you here me? Where are you?" Then he turned into a giant bird, an owl? And dove into the flames. Why would he do that?

**If you liked or disliked this please let me know why, :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo

I woke from having a dream where I was surrounded in fire and Frank was a giant owl, or I thought it was a dream, everything was fuzzy from hitting my head. Then I remembered it wasn't a dream, I had been thrown against the wall by an explosion while battling Professor Datlwargon after setting the building on fire. I had controlled the fire so none of the mortals would get hurt but as soon as they were all out I had released my control and concentrated on fighting Daltwargon, or as Percy called him, Doctor Thorn. I had woken up to see a giant owl descending toward me and change into Frank, or was that really just a dream? Anyway, I passed out again from the throbbing. Now I woke up to the taste of my mom's special enchilada's dribbling down my throat and I opened my eyes. "Gah!" I yelled in surprise, "Frank, what are you doing here? How did you know where we were?"

"I had a dream," the big guy said, "I was hoping it wasn't true but then I saw the smoke as I was flying over."

"Nell?"

"I'm here," she said from my other side, "Are you alright?"

I looked at her, suddenly having a hard time focusing, "Yeah, I will be, what happened?"

She did her best to explain but I could tell she was a bit shaken up, who wouldn't be after being attacked by a monster and seeing a guy turn into an owl and then into a dragon to carry her and her friend away from the fire.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," I said sitting up.

"Yeah, like why you didn't tell me you were my brother."

I felt my face grow hot, "Oh, well, I couldn't, not without telling you who our dad is."

"Oh, you mean without telling me he's some guy like Hephaestus, like the Greek God?" She asked, I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic.

"Um, yeah, kinda exactly like that. Because he _is _a Greek God. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to have as normal of a life as you could but with a freaking awesome friend." I smiled but it faded, "I didn't want to try to tell you and then have you think I was crazy or something."

She laughed, "That's probably true but I already think you're crazy. Now it just doesn't seem so crazy but I just can't believe it. Maybe everything I saw was a hallucination."

I laughed, "I wish it was sometimes."

"Hank here-"

"Frank," Frank corrected.

"Sorry, Frank here has been filling me in on the whole Greek and Roman Gods thing. I'll be honest, I'm still a little freaked out about this whole thing, I mean, monsters who want to kill me but if we kill them first then they just come back to hunt us. Gods who also usually want to kill us, Hephaestus wouldn't want us dead would he? I mean, he created us after all."

I grinned, "No, Hera's the one you want to watch out for." Thunder rumbled overhead, making me flinch. I glared at the sky and called, "You know it's true. Wait, are you laughing?" Thunder rumbled again and this time it really did sound like laughter.

I looked at Nell who was staring at me like I might be insane but she said, "Was that..."

"Zeus, yeah."

Frank cleared his throat, "Now you just have to get her back to camp safely, Leo."

"Oh, yeah, I guess we aren't in the clear quite yet. Hey, Frank, you think you could give us a lift?"

The big guy shook his head, "Just getting you this far was hard enough."

I frowned, "Where are we?"

"The northern edge of Nebraska I think."

I stared at him, "You carried us across like three states from Oregon?"

Frank nodded proudly.

"Thanks man. Now for the rest of the way, maybe we could catch a flight. You don't happen to have enough money to get us to New York do you?" I asked Frank.

He shook his head, "All I got are some suckers."

"Suckers, really?"

He shrugged, "I have to get back to Camp Jupiter now, don't want to worry Hazel."

"Fine, fly safe."

Nell

My mind was a mess, Greek Gods? That was new to me, and now Leo was talking to Zeus, this day couldn't get any stranger, or so I hoped. I was wrong of course. We had no money to fly to New York, though I wasn't sure I wanted to go there, not after all this, but if it was the safest place... "Wait, where's this Camp Jupiter? Is it like the camp in New York?" I asked before Frank left.

Leo scratched his head, "Uh, It would have been a whole lot closer but us Greeks still aren't exactly welcome there, Greeks and Romans haven't exactly gotten along well the last couple of years."

"That's why I didn't take you there. The last time Leo was there he got possessed and fired on the camp, they said he was never allowed back."

"It wasn't even my fault."

"I know, but with Octavian around still, there's no way."

Leo scowled, "I hate that guy, can't you just, like, turn into an eagle, pick him up, and carry him way or something?"

I had no idea what they were talking about but it didn't seem relevant so I snapped my fingers, "Okay, let's just concentrate on getting to your camp."

"Hey, look, a helicopter," Leo blurted, "Man, I wish Piper was here, then we could take a free trip."

"Maybe you could call Camp."

"Don't have any Drachma's."

I cocked my head, "What's a Drachma?"

"Uh, It's Greek money," Frank said, "I'm gonna go now, I'll see you later." Then he transformed into a crow and darted off.

Leo looked around at our surroundings, thinking hard. Leo, brother, was he really? I shook my head, no way. Then my eye caught something only a few feet away, "Hey, what's that?"

"Aw man," he wined, "Can't we get a single break?"

That's when it hit me, I don't even know what it was, all I know is that something hit me hard in the head and I was out like a light. I dreamed I was being yelled at by a short man with a ball cap and a whistle in his mouth. He wore a shirt that said "Kiss my hooves" and he held a baseball bat over his shoulder. But I knew it had to be dream because he wasn't wearing any pants, instead he had the legs and hooves of a goat.

"Come on, cupcake, get up and finish the fight. I'd be there myself if I could, I'd love to whack some monsters, but I'm stuck here, so you gotta do it for me," the goat man said.

"Oh?" I girls voice said and I looked over at her, was she floating? and what that a baby? "Is that how you feel?"

The goat man turned red, "Come on, babe, I was just trying to give the kid some motivation. You know exactly where I want to be." He smiled lovingly at her and took the baby in his arms then he turned back to me, the fire back in his eyes, "Don't fail me, Cupcake. Help is on the way."

Why did he keep calling me that? Then I woke.

Leo was shaking my shoulder while throwing balls of fire at two giant ogres, they seriously needed a bath. I pressed my hand against the spot where I had been hit. There was a lump but no blood, thankfully, I didn't like the sight of blood. "Leo look out!" He had been watching me intently and hadn't noticed the hurtling rock coming at us. He blasted it to pieces and helped me up. Maybe I could have gotten my wire ball working again but I would need time and a way to mend the broken wires.

Leo sent a huge blaze toward the ogres and then quickly took his tool belt off and handed it to me. "What am I supposed to do with an empty tool belt?" I asked him.

"Build something," he turned back to the monsters and sent more fire at them. I noticed he was getting tired. "Put it on and think about what you want, nothing too big though."

I put it on, what i really needed was a weapon like a gun or a sword, nothing happened. "Okay belt, give me a screwdriver." I reached in and to my surprise, there it was, not sure why I wanted it though. I looked around but my mind was completely blank, I didn't know what to build, that never happened before, and it soft of scared me. Now, when I needed it the most my mind betrayed me. Then I remembered my dream, what if it had been real? Was there really help on the way? If so all I had to do was help Leo stall them, maybe even trap them. "Hey, Leo, you don't happen to know any goat men who wear baseball hats and "Kiss my hooves" tee shirts and carry bats and has a baby and a floating wife, do you?"

"Coach Hedge? How-" Another rock sailed his way, at least I though they were rocks.

"I had a dream about him just now, he said help is on the way, any idea what that means?"

"Maybe," was all he said, "Just figure out a way to kill these guys."

hmm, fire didn't seem to do anything but annoy them, maybe...I set to work.

Leo

I was already exhausted from using so much power but I had to keep going, I could hear Nell doing something behind me and I longed to stop and help her but the only way we could beat these guys was if I could hold them off just long enough for her to finish whatever she was doing. "Any time now, Nelly," I pressed.

"I've almost got it." Then she mumbled, "And then we'd better hope for a miracle."

At that instant I sent up a silent prayer to Dad, "Hey, Dad, if you want your two favorite children to survive, please, help us." Nothing happened so... "Zeus, Poseidon, I'm like best friends with your two kids, even you Hades, Areas, and Athena, Any help would be awesome."

Jest then, "Ha, I got it."

I turned around to see Nell holding a much larger version of her wire trap, only this time it made of celestial bronze. It was about the size of a dodge ball. I cocked my head, "How..."

"Don't ask, I'll tell you later." She never did, though. "Can you get them closer together?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were supposed to be making something to kill them, not just trap them."

She shook her shoulders and mumbled, "That's where the miracle part comes in handy."

I turned back to the Laistrygonian Giants who where picking themselves up off the ground now from my last blast. my arms felt like rubber that had sat in the sun too long. Just a little more, I thought but right then I heard a distant whirring and ticking sound and a burst of energy ran through me. Fire shot toward the giants from my hands and I did something I never knew I could do. The fire wrapped around them both like ropes and with a tug I squished them together. They both looked surprised and then Nell threw the 'dodge ball' at them, funny, now they were being attacked by dodge balls. Percy had told me the story of his encounter with them and now I almost laughed.

The ball fell at their feet and the giants stared at it in horror and tried to get away but I held them fast, though my strength was failing. Then they stopped struggling and grinned, the ball hadn't done anything and they looked at us in triumph. I looked back at Nell who was staring at the ball and she whispered, "Now let them go." I did, and they laughed. One of them lifted his foot and brought it down on the ball. It exploded bronze wires that wrapped around around the two giants faster than they could blink, leaving them in a Celestial Bronze cocoon. I laughed and they started to struggle but lost their balance, falling together. I knew they would eventually break free but just then I collapsed to the ground and everything went dark, again.

Nell

"Leo!" I shouted as he fell to the ground, his eyes rolling up in his head. That's when things got even stranger. I heard a strange sound coming from just over head and I looked up and my eyes widened, was that a flying ship? Okay, the Manticore and the Ogre's I could handle, they were a part of a world I already knew a bit about, but a flying Greek trireme was something I had never heard about before.

A rope ladder rolled down to the ground and A blond girl, a messy black haired guy, and a girl that looked like a modern day Pocahontas climbed down. They looked just as normal as any of the kids at school but then I looked back up and saw a blond guy literally jump off the ship a hundred feet above and come to a soft landing beside Pocahontas just as she stepped off the ladder. I stood between them and Leo but when the Native American girl saw him she gasped and ran to him, pushing me aside, gently if course.

The Blond girl tried to stop her, "Piper, wait."

"Leo," Piper turned to me, "What happened?"

"That's not our biggest worry," the guy with the black hair said pointing at the two struggling Ogres who were close to breaking free. "Jason, shall we?" Black hair pulled out a pen that promptly turned into a sword he and the blond guy trudged forward casually, unafraid of the monsters and cut them to dust.

I stared at them all then pointed to each of them, Leo had told be about some friends of his, "Wait, if you're Piper and you're Jason, then you must be Percy and Annabeth." They nodded.

Piper knelt by Leo, "I need you to tell me what happened."

"Oh, I think he's just passed out from exhaustion." I started, just to keep her from freaking out, then I recounted the story. I hadn't actually thought Leo's friends were real, we had only joked about them as fictional characters in our Greek mythology class, but if they were real, then were their powers real too? I had already seen Jason fly and Percy transform a pen into a sword-I wondered if he could really breath under water and talk to horses. Then I remembered Leo saying something about Frank, who really could change into animals and I remembered Frank saying something about a girl called Hazel, was she the one who could control precious stones and metals?

I wanted to scream, to wake up from the nightmare and find myself back in my dorm, no monsters, no superpowered kids, just me and my crazy, normal friend, Leo. I closed my eyes and counted to three to keep myself from bursting into flames then I went with these people up to their flying ship, Jason carried Leo up on the air and soon we were flying east toward New York. I slept long and hard below decks I was woken by a knock on my door and Leo popped in, "Hey, we're about to land."

"You're up, how are you?" I asked.

He rubbed his head, "Got a nasty headache and I still feel like jello in the arms and legs but I'm not going to miss my return party for the life of me."

I smiled as he limped away and I stood and got dressed and up on deck. There was the Long Island Sound and there was what I thought had to be Leo's camp. We splashed down in the Sound a few minutes later with Leo whooping at the helm. On the banks a huge crowd of kids cheered at the Argo II's safe return and for the first time I felt safe, and at home.

Leo

I DID IT!

******If you liked or disliked this please let me know why, :-)**


End file.
